My Tail Explains it All
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Dipper's past few weeks in Gravity Falls haven't been so great. He's been going through awkward changes, and it's NOT puberty. And it all happened with one mistake Gideon had made. Now Dipper explains the tale of his, well, tail. (Excuse the pun) Dip-Purr
1. Chapter 1

I scampered up the rocky hillside. _Almost there!_ I silently reminded myself.

"Hurry up Dipper, I we don't have all day!" Wendy shouted.

"Please bring Waddles back to safety!" Mabel called.

"He must be afraid of cats or something, cause he runs away from me when I get close." I call back. And it was true. Waddles hadn't been afraid of me before, but now, of course he was. I haul myself over the edge. Waddles, of course, makes a mad dash over to Mabel, and sprinted across the rocks, making them tumble. Which meant that all my foot hold were gone. Do cats always land on their feet? Well, i'm about to test that theory, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turn my head around, only for dust to be flung in my eyes, and being pushed from the ledge. I stumble a bit before feeling the ground give way beneath me. Of course, I couldn't see with this dust in my eyes, and fell down. The wind blew the dust, or sand, or whatever it was, out of my eyes, and I could see trees, the blue skies, clouds, and Wendy and Mabel leaning over me.

"Are you OK bro bro?"

"Yeah." I say as I try to sit up. My back aches, but I manage.

"What happened?"

"Not sure. Someone pushed me. But I didn't see who they were." I reply. I look back up at the ledge to see a flash of white hair before the figure vanished from my view.

"Although I have I good idea of who it might have been." I growl as I stand up, and have a running start, a leap, and practically soured through the air. I heard a sick, breaking sound as I felt the impact of the ground below me. I had landed back on the ledge. Gideon whipped around, saw my claws, and ran.

_Idiot, he was the one who did this to me! _I thought as I ran in pursuit.

Yeah, I get that I haven't been very clear on what's been happening recently. I should probably go back to the very beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when Mabel and I were sent to this sleepy little town of Gravity Falls. We needed "Fresh air" as Mom put it. I think _they _just needed a break. Anyway, I found a journal, defeated a hundred gnomes, got hunted by a lake robot, had an epic sword fight to the death with a cursed man of wax (Obviously, I won) almost got chopped in half by a child psychic, faced ghost, was trained by Manotaurs, fought an expert fighter called Rumble Mckirmish, cloned myself, uncovered a huge conspiracy with my twin, went through time, got shrunk to doll sized, went trick-or-treating all the while trying not to get EATEN by a monster who just happened to get angry at me, survived an attack of a gremloblin, fell down a bottemless pit, met a merman, exposed my crush's ex boyfriend as being a mind controlling fraud, switched bodies with my sister, fought a dinosaur, (Almost) defeated an unbeatable Dream Demon, and had an awesome "Battle to end all Battles" with Gideon inside a giant robot version of himself. Then I hunted down a candy thieving monster, survived an attack from Grunckle Stan (Never again will I point out his tattoo. For all I care, it doesn't exist!) discovered an all knowing mailbox, saw a man that was always facing left explode because he was a strange machine of some sort, almost get eaten by a LIVING ISLAND! and search for the hide-behind. Now is when the story starts, so listen closely...

**Sorry for a cliffhanger. Really late at night. Super tired. Any way, hope you enjoyed this little reminder of everything that's happened. Will update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my room in the dark. It's 1:00 at night, but I don't feel tired. Well, maybe I'm exhausted, but I can't go to sleep now. I'm so close to finding a way to destroy the Pines family, especially Dipper. I just know it! I bury my face deeper into my book. It's a journal with a golden hand on it. Encarved on the six fingered hand is the number 2. The text starts to blur in my mind until my brain dulls to a numb feeling. I'm too tired to comprehend what i'm reading. So I take a break, and go to sleep.

When I wake up, it's quarter past seven. Screw the book! I'll find my own way of defeating them! So I go exploring in the forest. I want to have an original idea.

"Shrinking crystals. Yeah, useful, but already done that." I walk past them without any more thought.

"Remains of my amulet. Even if I wanted to use it, I can't. Moving on." I spot a carving in a tree. It's of a triangle wearing a top hat and bowtie. There is an oval eye sitting in the middle of it.

"Nope. Done that already. Not summoning again. Too much work."

Roughly an hour later, I trip over a tree root, and tumble down a hill into a river. I sputter and gasp for air, and cough up water. The river isn't very deep, so my feet are planted on the river floor. The current can't wash me away. I'm about to get out, and dry off, when I notice a vile floating down the river towards me.

"Huh?" I pluck it out of the water. It contains a strange blueish liquid. I get out with the vile in hand. I'm not sure what it is, but I have a chemistry set in my room.

As I'm walking from the woods, I am knocked down.

"What the-!?" I sputter as I fall. It's Dipper.

"Uh... Sorry. Didn't see you there." he helps me up.

"Dipper, come on! We can't play the game without you!" Mabel calls.

"Be right there Mabel!" he runs of in the direction of her voice.

Of course, i'm furious. I would like to do nothing more than strangle him right now, but I have a bigger problem on my hand. The vile shattered when I impacted on the ground. A few drops are on my hands. I'm not sure Dipper noticed, but the contents of the vile have stained his hat. I have no idea what that stuff will do, but I know i'm gonna regret taking the glass vile. This won't end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gideon's P.O.V**

I stayed up late, roughly 8 hour past bedtime, experimenting with the few drops of the liquid I had left. I have never seen this before. The book identifies it as a sort of venom extracted from a monster of some kind, but that's it. On the page i'm looking at are several names of poisons and antidotes, but only a few of them are shown how to be obtained. Guess the only way to obtain that liquid was to randomly find it in a river! Anyway, the name is Felin. I've never heard of this substance before. Neither has Google or Wikipedia. I have no idea what the stuff does. It says in big red letter "WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH LIQUID! WILL ENTER BLOODSTREAM IMMEDIATELY! Of course, the liquid on my hands, I washed off. In fact, I got a needle and put in an antidote in my hand. Good thing, because if I had waited any longer, it would have been too late. On the bright side, i'll eventually find out what the stuff does when I see Dipper next. Maybe finding that vile wasn't so bad after all. An evil grin spreads across my face. All I know is that it's a type of venom. Not sure if it's lethal or not, but Dipper will suffer. Despite this happy thought of mine, a suspicion of mine creeps up and looms over me. I feel that my mistake will have consequences worse than what will happen to him. The question remains, what will happen to me? And if we both have horrible results, who will have the worse one? Who is the cat, and who is the mouse in this?

**A day later...**

Dipper's the cat! I repeat, DIPPER'S THE CAT! Literally. Somebody please help me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Yeah, I know what your thinking. Mysterious Felin Venom= Cat like appearance. WRONG! Everyone always looks at the obvious thing. Any evidence that that would happen? I don't remember giving any. So you just assumed, right. Well, i'll tell you right now, and it's that venom=poison. Poison=sickness and\or death. Not venom=Cat monster thing. Now i'm guessing that your assuming that I don't become like this until sooner. I'm sorry if i'm not being clear. At all. Because your jumping to false conclusions.

**Sorry for short chapter. hope your like the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sure your confused. If that Felin poison didn't give you ears and a tail, then what did? Well, to tell the truth, I was like this since, oh I don't know, about 3 days after Mabel and I fought the gnomes. So I've this way for a while. It all started when I looked in the mirror, and saw this. Anyway, I was able to hide my ears pretty well, I just folded them to my head. They were brown, so it was almost impossible to not think it was just hair. The tail was a bit harder. It wasn't THAT thick. It only looked that way because it was covered in a lot of fur. The problem was, if I tucked it in my pants, there would be a big bulge, and it was very noticeable. And hiding it in my shirt let is be seen too, so I always wear my vest. Problem solved! The only problem with that solution though was that, it was SUMMER! Can you imagine wearing that thing when it was so hot? Today just happened to be a day when it was so hot, I couldn't bear to have it on, so I took it of, and went to rest in the shade of the trees. I took of my hat too. Of course, I didn't think anyone would come into the woods, not this deep anyway, so I let my ears unfold, and my tail out. Then Gideon came. Long story short, he thought I was this way because of the Felin. And I let him think that. This definitely worked in my favor. So, long back stories aside, back to the present. Oh, wait, your probably wondering why i'm not dead yet. Well, Felin only affects you if it touches SKIN. It only got my hat. I washed it, and the problem was solved. Anyway, Gideon is pinned under me.

"HELP! HE"S GOING TO KILL ME!" he wailed. I don't know where that idea came from, because _he's _the murderous one.

"Why are you here?" I growl.

"I was just... um... what was I doing here actually?" he thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, right!" he punched me in the jaw, and ran. I hate that nine year old.


End file.
